David Puentez
His sound – one of a kind, his success – international, his mission – working the international club scene as a DJ. His name: David Puentez! Ever since David started his DJ career in 2003, his distinctive sound set new standards in the scene and he is internationally hailed as one of the most promising talents of Germany’s DJs and producers. There is proof every day: David’s bootlegs are a must have for everyone who knows how to thrill the crowd – by now, Finally 2011, Work Knas, Billie Jean Was Here, Super Blink, One Calabria and Instant Technologic are an inherent part of the hottest mixes of well known international DJs. David who is called „Master behind the Decks” and “King of Booty” by some big names in the industry, lives up to his promises and experiences by giving a continuous input – to make it simple: it’s all about David Puentez and a killer sound! At the same time, David’s bootlegs and productions are appreciated by worldwide DJ legends such as Bob Sinclar, Chuckie, David Vendetta, The Disco Boys, Fatboy Slim and Miss Nine just to name a few. They are the ones who participate in David Puentez’ career and who support him by playing his bootlegs – Roger Sanchez even presented David Puentez as the spotlight of his respected radio show. The Cologne resident has risen to the forefront of the scene and received international recognition by having a string of hits including: “Lovers feat. Errol Reid”, “Let’s Go”, “In My Mouth” and “Wow”. “Melodrama”, David’s current smash hit, conquers the playlists of Djs and radios worldwide and is one of the most successful international house tunes produced in 2011 - GETDOWN Recordings, SONY-Onelove Australia, Universal USA and disco:wax Scandinavia released the track which hit among others the Norwegian Top 10 Dance Charts. David’s music does not only represent club and nightlife but also an international lifestyle – his performance on Fashion TV Asia is just one proof. No matter if David is booked as a guest DJ for fashion events or private parties of VIPs and celebrities – jet set and a tight schedule are what David’s life is all about. In addition, David also showed his talent as an acknowledged producer in the studio: his remixes of Amanda Wilson, Daddy’s Groove, D.O.N.S., Inaya Day, Lenny Fontana, Mobin Master, Nicky Romero and Ridney were released on the labels Cr2, Hed Kandi, Houseworks, Kontor, Ministry of Sound, Onelove, Sneakerz MUZIK, Spinnin Records and Work Machine. Once David is in the club, the word party gets a new definition – from the P1 in Munich, 1234 Club Montreal, Bed Supperclub Bangkok to the Imperia Lounge in Moscow, David’s career shows that „The only way is up“. Just recently, the Cologne resident was introduced to the artist portfolio of one of the most acclaimed DJ agency, MN2S, and once again demonstrates that his reputation as “The most talented upcoming DJ in the World“ is for real. With his new house anthem „Komodo (Picotto’s Theme 2011)“ which is released on Mauro Picotto’s Label Aida, David Puentez is taking it to the next level: a cutting-edge house sound and one more step up without taking off from the real world. Releases Sets Upcoming/Unreleased Music Category:DJs Category:Producers